Starting Over
by Dolphinz811
Summary: After a ending a long relationship with Duncan, Gwen moves out of their apartment and into her parent's to start all over. New life, new job, new beginnings! On her way, she will experience hardship after hardship. On the way, she'll meet some familiar faces. For instance, Trent is her new neighbor. Will Duncan try to get Gwen back? Will Trent get a second chance at his first love?


The door slammed, screaming throughout the room. One man, one woman. Back and forth, over and over again. The apartment was filled with noise, and while everyone was bothered by it, no one dared to enter. This was the apartment of Gwen and Duncan, the newfound lovers of Total Drama. After finally being released from their contract connected to the show, they were free to live. At twenty one, they both had to start from scratch on their feet. With Duncan having a part time job as a mechanic, while going to a small community college and Gwen selling coffee at the barista and going to the same college, they were able to make enough cash to stand on their feet.

The fighting wasn't out of the ordinary between the two. In fact, it happened everyday. The two had a very strange relationship, to say the least. Every day, the fight would be a new topic. Whether it be how Duncan is ditching class to get more free time, or if it's that Gwen is not making enough money, everyone in the apartments surrounding would be able to hear it come out with all the jeering coming from the main apartment.

"Do you not get it Duncan?" Gwen scoffed at the punk. "You need to grow up! Mature a little, please! We're not sixteen anymore! When you commit to a job, you have to work all the hours! You can't just take breaks whenever you want to! We need the money!"

"Oh, like you're bringing in the big loads?!" Duncan laughed at his girlfriend. "Get the picture, Pasty? I can work half-ass, like you accuse me of doing now and still make more money than you do! I'd switch jobs any-day! Anyone can server coffees, I know I can, but can you fix a car?"

"That's not the p-" Gwen was cut off.

"Hush! Did I ask if that was the point?" Duncan asked, not needing an answer. "No, no I did not. I asked you, could you fix a car?"

"No, but-" Gwen was cut off again.

"Exactly, so until then, or when you get a higher paying job, I do not want to hear a word. Are we clear?" Duncan asked, smirk smacked upon his face.

"You're such a dick!" Gwen yelled frustratingly. "Do you not know how cocky you are? You realize that I was the one who gave you the second chance, right?!" Gwen paced around the room with quick speed, regaining her breath. "I could have left you and where would you have been now? Oh, that's right, still living with your parents which you hate so much, or even worse. In jail!"

"Oh please, I would have still gotten a job without you!" Duncan yelled back.

"No, no you wouldn't! Duncan, the first couple months back from Total Drama, all you did was lay on the couch all day and all night, watching TV while I was out working. Maybe it didn't bring a lot of money in, but it was still more than you!"

"Hey, I was looking for one!" Duncan defended himself.

"Yeah right, cause watching TV all day helps you look for a job." Gwen sarcastically stated. "If it wasn't for a friend of mine, you wouldn't even have a job today! You'd still be on that couch, being a lazy ass all day!" Gwen yelled, getting up close in Duncan's face. "Heck, if it wasn't for me bailing you out of jail with the 'little money we have', you'd still be locked up for all the crimes you committed."

"Hey! I would've found a way out of there!" Duncan yelled back, feeling beaten, looking away from Gwen.

"No, you wouldn't. Haven't you realized by now that without my help, you'd be a low-life loser, rotting in jail. God, you're so fucking pathetic!"

Duncan, enraged at this point, ran up to Gwen and punched her as hard as he could causing the goth to fall over on the ground.

"Oh shit. I'm so sorry Gwen!" Duncan sentimentally said, trying to help Gwen up.

Gwen swiped his hands off her. "Just get away from me!"

"Oh come on. Don't be like that! It was an accident!" Duncan safeguarded himself.

"You've been having a lot of accidents recently, and I just can't do this!" Gwen cried. "Do you realize how much you hurt me! This is the fourth time that you hit me this month!"

"And I'll stop! Just give me another chance!" Duncan pleaded.

"I'm sorry Duncan, but I've given you too many second chances!" Gwen sobbed, grabbing her coat and running into the bedroom to get her stuff.

Duncan chased after her. "Come on Pasty, don't be like this!" The punk put his hand over Gwen's back, causing Gwen to quickly turn to him.

"Don't touch me!" Gwen shouted, then turned around. "Just don't touch me!"

"Fine, whatever!" Duncan gave up. "I don't need you anyways!" Duncan walked out of the room, leaving Gwen alone.

Gwen just kept packing, grabbing everything that she needed. She quickly called her mom on the way out and asked her if she could spend a couple days with her, which her mom, happily, agreed to.

* * *

"Taxi! Taxi!" Gwen yelled, then whistled, still sniffling from the tears. Luckily for her, she pulled a taxi right away. Before getting in the taxi, she looked up at the apartment window to see Duncan watching her. He looked emotionally destroyed, and Gwen almost gave into him, but remembered how many time's he's done this before, so she looked away, and walked inside the taxi.

* * *

"Where to?" the taxi driver asked in a familiar voice.

"Um, 174 W Drama Rd." Gwen said, then leaned back, sighing, wondering where she knew that voice from. Someone beat her to it, though.

"Wait a second, I'd know that voice from anyone? Why, it's Gwen!" the taxi driver turned around grinning.

Gwen, expressing a look of shock and disgust, shouted, "Chris!?"

"Yep, the host with the most and the driver who's a fighter!" he responded with his signature cheesy grin.

"Were you trying to rhyme there?" Gwen chuckled.

"Uh, yeah! Duh!" Chris stated with a dumb ass expression drawn over his face as he started driving.

"You know it doesn't really rhyme, right?" Gwen chuckled some more.

"You know what!? How about you find a word that rhymes with driver!" Chris yelled, offended. "I could kick you out of here, you know!"

"Okay, okay, calm down." Gwen smirked. "So why is the, supposed, billionaire host driving a taxi cab?"

"Because this is for a good cause!" Chris lied, which Gwen saw straight through.

"Chris, I've, sadly, known you for years now. You don't do good deeds." Gwen stated, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, fine!" Chris huffed. "So, maybe, some law suits came up about how I was very psychotic with the campers in the past couple seasons, so they might've sued me for all I have."

"And who's they?" Gwen wondered out loud.

"Chef and the contestants of Pahkitew Island! That's why I'm not hosting this new 'race show'. I've been _released_." Chris shivered at that last word.

"About time!" Gwen murmured to herself.

"What was that?" Chris asked, barely hearing the goth.

"Oh, nothing." Gwen responded, laying back and popping some earbuds in to listen to music.

* * *

"We're here!" Chris shouted, opening the door for Gwen. "Well it was nice seeing you again, Gwen!"

"Can't say the same for myself." Gwen murmured, once more.

"What?" Chris asked.

"Nothing, just nothing." Gwen answered.

After Gwen watched Chris drive on, she walked up to a small, less divine apartment building with probably four little homes inside of it. "Okay, so first to the left on the bottom floor." she said to herself, walking in.

Gwen found out that she didn't even need to know which apartment was her mother's cause her mom was standing outside of it, waiting for her. "Sweetheart! Come give your mom a hug!"

Gwen ran up to her mom, giving her a tight hug. "He...hit me again."

"Again!?" her mom exclaimed, pulling her baby out of the hug. "When are you going to leave him?"

"Now. That's why I came here. I have to start over, get a fresh start. I need to be away from here. So, I'm hoping you'll let me stay here for a while." Gwen told her mother.

"Oh baby." Gwen's mother sighed. "Anything for you!" she leaned in and kissed her daughter on the forehead. "Come in, unpack, make yourself cozy! Your father's on a business trip! He won't be back for another week. Lucky for you, we have the guest bedroom open. It can be your's!"

After her mom showed her the way to the bedroom, Gwen plopped on the bed and looked at her mom, still a little teary-eyed. "I think I'm just going to go to sleep after I get unpacked."

"But baby, it's only seven o'clock." her mother stated. "Don't you want dinner or something? We can order some pizza!"

"Nah! By the time I unpack and get settled, it'll be eight and I want to start looking for a new job since I won't be driving up there anymore, so I need to get up bright and early." Gwen stated.

"Oh well, okay. You'll need to use my car tomorrow, so remember that the keys are to the left of the door, on the rack." her mother informed her. "Goodnight sweetie!"

"Night mom!" Gwen responded, "Love you!"

"Love you too honey." her mother answered back as walked out and closed the door.

"New beginnings tomorrow!" Gwen said to herself nervously, scared of her new life ahead.

* * *

 _BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._

Gwen sprang up from her bed, slamming the old alarm clock off. "Shit! I forgot that was there! I didn't even set it!" Gwen yawned. "What time is it even?" Once she looked at it, she saw that it was seven A.M. "Well, I better get up." she talked to herself.

Once she got changed in what she thought would look appropriate in public, she ran to bathroom with something in her hand. Once she got in the bathroom, she quickly brushed her teeth, and then took the item out of her hand. That item was hair coloring. To get the part, she had to look the part. "Maybe we'll take baby steps with the hair today." she said to herself, only coloring some streaks brown. After her hair dried, she quickly combed it in her original style, then packed up her resume and some other important papers into her satchel. Next, she took out some regular cheerios and milk while looking through the daily paper for some opportunities. Trying not to wake her mom, she kept the TV at mute and did everything carefully. Luckily, for Gwen, there was a job fair today downtown, starting in thirty minutes. Her GPS on her phone said it would be a twenty-ish minute ride from the apartment there, supposedly. Looking at the time, she quickly ate her breakfast.

After swallowing the last bite, she got up, put the cereal and milk away and shut the TV off. Ready to start her new life, she opened the door, but bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going!" Gwen groaned, looking down to grab her satchel that fell.

"I'm terribly sorry!" the man said, crouching down to help her with the items that fell out of the bag.

"Oh, thank you!" Gwen acknowledged the man.

The man looked up. "It's no problem. Wait a second, is that you Gwen?!"

"Trent!" Gwen gasped in shock, staring at her former love.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **A/N: And that's it. This is a multi-chapter drama fic. Yes, it is centered around Gwen. Some characters might not be IC, but expect them to stay the way they are. This story will see more of Duncan, don't worry. Trent will also be in it. Chris WILL come back, and you'll be introduced to many more campers of Total Drama! Get ready for a drama-filled ride on Starting Over.**


End file.
